


Quiet

by i_am_still_bb



Series: Stitches [3]
Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Return to Treasure Island (TV 1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/pseuds/i_am_still_bb
Summary: Written for Gathering FiKi's Drabble Challenge #2--Prompt: Quiet--Jim and Ross share something important to them.
Relationships: Jim Hawkins/Ross Poldark
Series: Stitches [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408048
Kudos: 12





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This may be incorporated into a later chapter of the main story.

This is one of the things that they share. It is one things that draws them together. It is one thing that they enjoy together. They both love the quiet, even if they often found it in different places.

After everything Jim always found peace on the water. He loved early mornings on his boat, when the only sound was that of his oars dipping into the water, but even that was minimal. It reminded him of the first place he found the peace of the quiet; he had seen it when his father took him out on a sailboat during a summer vacation on the coast. They had shared a love for the water. Jim loved quiet mornings on the river before everyone else showed up, but sometimes Ross came with him. Ross waited on the dock and read a book or just watched the world, but they shared the quiet river together.

The first place Ross found silence was in the fields and forests on his father’s land. He would disappear for hours, and later, days at a time savoring the sounds of nature. He loved the sounds that you would miss if you made any noise. He spent hours of his teenage years stretched out beneath the trees reading, dosing, thinking, or just relishing in the quiet that was far from quiet.

Together they found quiet in other places. They found it when they were tangled in bed together; when they were so wrapped up in one another that the world could have been ending and they would have never known. There was quiet when they were buried in the other and their eyes met. Time seemed to slow during those moments, and every sensation was heightened. Each breath, every moan, was deafening. They no longer needed those other places of quiet, because they had found it in each other.


End file.
